


Burn For Me

by Sashataakheru



Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2019 [1]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Advent Calendar, Alex gets very scared, Candlelight, Candles, D/s, Fear Play, Greg is a shadow being, M/M, Master/Servant, Obedience, Poetry, Psychological Horror, Punishment, Submission, Taskmaster Advent Calendar, Wax Play, alone in the woods, pain play, spoopy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Dec 1: CandlesAlex has been sent to stay the night in a cabin in the woods as a punishment. Greg makes sure Alex knows He’s always watching him.
Relationships: Greg Davies/Alex Horne
Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558771
Kudos: 2





	Burn For Me

**Author's Note:**

> It’s that time of year again, bois! :D I’ve just done NaNo so why on earth would I want to do another 25 days of writing? Because clearly I am a masochist. XD Uses [A053672](https://oeis.org/A053672) as a template. [Table of prompts is here.](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/84753.html) Feel free to make requests if you see a prompt you like and want me to write you a fic. <3

Of course it was dark  
It was midnight, after all, wasn’t it?  
That’s what it felt like to Alex  
He couldn’t tell, there was no light to see anything with  
In this ramshackle little cabin in the woods, so very alone  
Why had he come here?  
Oh, that’s right, Greg had sent him here as a punishment  
One night he had to spend here  
One long, lonely, dark winter night  
Where all the sounds were so loud  
So very, very, very loud  
And he couldn’t sleep because it was so very cold here  
In spite of the fire, the blankets, all rugged up  
And the candles he’d found to light up the small house  
Which were spread all around, dimly shining  
They wouldn’t last the night  
Making dancing dark shadows on the walls  
Shadows that twisted, turned into dark monsters, in his peripheral vision  
And the air filled with a chilly presence he knew so very well  
One that made him shiver, and the walls creak and groan, footsteps falling,  
Crisp snow crunching, someone walking,  
But no one’s there, he’s all alone  
But he’s never alone, not with Greg  
His shadow’s always there, always watching him  
Like a vengeful god who sees everything, Alex can’t escape Him  
His master always watches him  
Always knows where he is, what he’s doing, when he disobeys  
And His punishments are swift, cruel, and brutal, Alex fears them,  
Like this one, where he’d been sent  
Into the woods at night, all alone  
But he knew he wasn’t  
Greg was out there watching, waiting, trying to scare him in the dark  
The footsteps drew closer, a gust of wind suddenly extinguished all the candles  
Plunging the room into darkness, and Alex suddenly grew very afraid  
He could hear a low grumble, a low ominous sound, drifting   
Filling the room with fear  
Alex didn’t dare move, could hear Him  
Coming for him, the room grew icy  
Alex pulled the blankets tight round, snuggled deep into his bed,  
Praying to be left alone, while knowing it was entirely futile  
Greg never left him alone  
He was always there, he was there now, a deep, dark, heavy presence  
At the foot of his bed now  
Alex couldn’t look away as flames appeared  
A candle floating before him, suddenly relit  
Dancing before his very eyes  
Alex could see the threat, knew what He was aiming for  
Alex desperately didn’t want that flame to be dropped on him  
The whole cabin was wood, it would burn down to ash  
He’d die here, all alone and forgotten,  
No one would miss him  
It’d be all he deserved from Him  
For being so disobedient, and not doing his job to make Him happy  
For failing to do his duty to his master, who has his obedience   
Who has his submission, his loyalty, and his service, his life is His  
And now he is alone  
Disobedient, punished, alone, perhaps He is tired  
of dealing with such a disobedient servant  
Alex wouldn’t blame Him, he should know  
By now what his master expects of him, yet he disobeys  
And he didn’t need to  
His orders weren’t something he didn’t want to do, after all  
He got too caught up in things, didn’t do as he was told, shouldn’t have been lax  
And now He was looming, pressing down  
Onto the bed, pinning him down hard  
His presence was just everywhere  
Overwhelming all of his senses, making Alex afraid, feeling His breath  
On his neck, brushing his ear, His anger so very palpable   
The air thick with it, with His shadow, His claws scratching  
At his shoulders, digging in, the pain becomes excruciating to him  
Alex was too scared now  
Couldn’t find his voice to say sorry  
He’d apologised so many times already yet  
His master wasn’t happy, and His voice was now harsh in his ear  
“You pathetic little boy, how dare you defy me! I’m always watching you, you can’t escape me!”  
“Please, sir, please, I’m sorry-“  
“Shut up, you fool. I don’t keep you around because I like you. You can’t be trusted.”  
The flame appeared then, so very close  
To his face, wax melting, then dripping  
Onto Alex’s bare chest, stinging with pain  
A show of His mercy  
That He didn’t burn the cabin down, well, not yet anyway  
And those wax spots remained on his chest when he woke  
The candles suspiciously all burnt down to nothing, Alex didn’t know  
If that had all been a dream


End file.
